kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soxra
http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/2339/veneyes.png __TOC__ A few things Sprite Backround Re: Talk Page Archiving RE:Talk bubble issue Template borrowing? & Friends! An epic name }} "is a technique exclusive to Aqua" First off, that's not the correct format at all. That info should be covered by demonstration in the learning section. Second off, it's wrong. The Mirage Arena D-Links allow any character to use any command. 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That information should be in the lead as it provides the reader with knowledge that the command is, in fact, limited to ONLY that character. And it's not wrong because Mirage Arena D-Links are not included as part of regular gameplay. The "exclusive to" means that the player can learn and use the command at will, not whether or not they ever have access to the command through a D-Link or other means. It would be like saying a specific Reaction Command is not exclusive to a specific fight in KHII. :No, it should not be in the lead. It's not necessary to say at all, it's redundant to the learning section, and it's against the proper format. 19:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Command articles Please stop editing the Command articles. You are not following the correct format, meaning that you are both wasting your time, and vandalizing the articles (like Aerial Slam) which have already been correctly formatted. 19:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for blowing my top, and I do appreciate the dedication you've put into cleaning up the Command articles. In the future, please, please adhere to the proper format - see my edits to Aerial Slam or Magic Hour for specifics. 14:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate the apology and also offer my apologies for just kind of jumping into it without first checking with everyone involved. I'll be back at it tomorrow and will make sure they're all up to snuff, and make sure that none of the recipe information was lost in the edits (thank goodness for Wikis saving article histories). RE: Favor Re: Sockpuppeting I did check, and they were deceptive but not really malicious, which is why the user isn't being banned outright. Still, it's not a casual policy, so the guy needs to take it seriously. -- 06:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lab New on Kingdom of Hearts Signature Again, thank you SOOOOO much!!}} Hello? Hey Soxra Thanks for adding it :D lol }} 'AGAIN' >.> Revert why are undoing my stuff ::from solorflare99 your right about the passing down of the keyblades, but your taking it the wrong way ventus passes it down to sora then sora to roxas and xion, you see it as ventus passes down to sora and roxas, roxas absorbes xion's memory and gains her keyblade xion was in roxas because she wanted the memories to get back to sora with sora's memories that roxas and xion had in roxas at the same time it would only take roxas to get to sora she also gave him her memories which eventually faded as is her and her memories the keyblade roxas threw was because xion trying toget riku to stop him. p.s sorry for te late responce and xion is a clone nott an nobody your still not getting yes sora gets it from ventus and roxas gets it from sora, but roxas doesn't get it from ventus he gets it from sora. and xion is a clone so she also doesn't get it from ventus. think of it this way if im sick and i cough on you and then cough on your mom does that mean your got it from me? and to add to that it makes more sense that he got it from xion one thing is xion owns the kingdom key and ventus doesn't. he got xion's memories so it's not hard to believe that he hot her keyblade. xion is left handed and roxas is right, roxas threw the keyblade a riku not because he wanted to but because of xion once riku got the key blde he started to remember her she began to communicate with riku did you just put a clone is the same ase a nonody because then your wrong.if nobodies are the same ase clones than how do you explain dusks creepers twilight thorn. a dusk does not look like a human or any animal. and replicas do not get thier weapons by owning it from other peoplethheir weopons are cloned to thats why riku says xions keyblade is a sham and how do you explain riku's clone have soul eater at the same time as the original she is still a clone with sora's memories xion does not have ven's keyblade but a copy of sora's and xion isn't linked to ven that much. replica riku isn't linked to terra. look it up see what other people say. he gets the second key from xion that's all i have to say Re: New *Poke* Nav talk bubble help I got this one Soxra ;) 02:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bud. Was at work. A wild Superdog has appeared...